You get it
by lovingvray
Summary: Oneshot based on 8x21. Hope you enjoy!


After a rough and emotional rollercoaster of a week Eddie had decided it was or the best that she cancelled on Barry and went with Jamie instead, because at least Jamie would know how to support her because after all, just like she said 'we went through this together'.

Jamie and Eddie had finally pulled up to HanSan Vietnamese Restaurant, one of their all time favourites; Jamie had held the door open for Eddie as he lead her inside.

"Table for two please." Jamie said to the waitress at the front of the dining room.

"Jamie don't you think this place is a bit flash? I feel a bit underdressed." Eddie said as she sat down at their window booth.

"Eddie, relax its fine. Besides I picked this place because I really need to talk to you and cops don't exactly come here to hang-out so we are safe." Jamie said with a smirk.

After about ten minutes of their usual banters a waiter finally came over to take their orders.

"Hi, are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked taking out his notebook and pen.

"Yes, we will have a pork Spare Ribs and one lot of wontons please to share for Entrée's." Eddie informed the waiter.

"And for my main I'll have the chicken and lemon grass soup and she will have the Barbequed Beef and Vermicelli please." Jamie told the waiter as Eddie sat there in shock wondering how he knew exactly what to order her.

"Sure, the Entrée's will be here shortly and the mains should be ready in 35 minutes. Enjoy your meal." The man replied happily.

It had been about two minutes since the waiter had left and Jamie and Eddie had been having a weird awkward silence between them until Eddie finally spoke up.

"So, how are you taking this whole baby thing?" Eddie asked Jamie, noticing her choice of words probably weren't the best giving that they looked like a young couple on a date.

"Well from what I can see, I'm taking it a whole lot better than what you are." Jamie said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah well, these baby cases always get to me." Eddie said finally letting her guard down.

By now Jamie had reached out for her hand a grabbed it the comfort her.

"Eddie I need to say something." Jamie said

"Yeah, Jamie what is it." Eddie said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Um, I, ah." Was all Jamie could manage to get out of his mouth before his emotions started to tke over.

"Jamie, tell me. You know you can tell me anything right?" Eddie cooed.

"Eddie, what Jorge said about not knowing what someone means to you until you lose them, yeah well that kinda took a tool on me." Jamie confessed with a tear sneaking down his cheek.

Eddie reached out to his face to try up the tears and gave him a nod to continue.

"I know what that feels like first hand, Eddie. When that gun went off the day you were shot, I was so scared and I knew that I couldn't bare to lose you. And I was going to tell you part of that, at the precinct but then Barry came and you were so excited about Bruce Springsteen and I didn't want to ruin that for you." Jamie let out.

A minute later their first round of food arrived, not that they even noticed, they were too tied up in their emotions in that point in time.

"Jamie…" Eddie started before being cut off.

"Eddie, please I need to say this." He interrupted. Once again Eddie just nodded.

"If these past few weeks have told me anything, they say that I don't know what I would do without you. Eddie, I need you in my life. It kills me every time you mention Barry because I just think that if I hadn't of been such an idiot that, that could have been me." Jamie said before standing up to sit next to Eddie.

"Eddie what I'm trying to say is that I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to not love you anymore, because that's the truth. I love you, Eddie Janko." Jamie said with waterfalls on both his face and Eddies.

"Jamie, I had no idea you still felt this way. And I'm glad because if I'm totally honest, Barry was just a distraction because I knew at the time I couldn't have you." Eddie said with plenty emotion.

Jamie had no words. He was stuck. All he could think to do was hug her, because being the boy scout that he is he could kiss her, they were technically still partners. So that's what he did. He pulled Eddie into a tight hug which she returned while whispering into his ear, "I love you too Jamie."

After a minute Jamie had given up on the hugging. It was official, they both said it… The L Word! The word he has been waiting for, for almost five years now.

"Eddie, I know we have tomorrow off, so will you hangout with me? And how about we break the rules for once. Lets wait a little bit before requesting for new partners, how does that sound?" Jamie asked in one of his most loving voices ever, not to mentions with the biggest smile on his face.

"Ooo, Jamie you must really love me. Are you feeling okay because Jamie Reagan is like the King of the Patrol Guide." Eddie teased.

"Oh, Shut it Janko." Jamie answered along with a long sweet kiss.


End file.
